<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Настоящий by LRaien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093472">Настоящий</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien'>LRaien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Young Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, M/M, Self-Destruction, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроули очень старается удерживать это обличье, выдавая его за своё истинное с таких давних времён, что даже другие демоны позабыли, что у него есть иной облик.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Настоящий</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кроули стильный. Самый стильный во всём Аду — и выставляет напоказ контрастно рыжие волосы, меняя причёску согласно эпохе, демонстрирует худое и по-змеиному гибкое тело, украшая его брендовыми шмотками, оставаясь верным своему вкусу в любом веке.<br/>Кроули — красивый, и, в отличие от остальных демонов, не гниёт заживо.<br/>Его кожа не идёт мерзкими пузырями, не отслаивается, не источает клейкую вонючую слизь, не покрывается язвами и нарывами, не служит жилищем для паразитов, пожирающих плоть изнутри.<br/>Кроули безупречен, не считая жёлтых змеиных глаз, и так всё и должно оставаться.<br/>И никто не должен знать, что это — лишь красивый фасад лжи, скрывающий внутри те ещё ужасы.<br/>Никто не должен знать.<br/>Особенно Азирафаэль.</p><p>Ангел мягко улыбается Кроули, чуть хитро и смущённо одновременно — только он так умеет, выражая благодарность и словно чуть подначивая. Для Кроули нет в мире большей силы, чем улыбка Азирафаэля, нет ничего иного, что заставило бы его совершать невозможное и переворачивать реальность лишь ради вот такого вот подъёма уголков губ, блеска в глазах и чудесных ямочек на ангельских щеках. А Азирафаэлю будто мало того, что сердце Кроули забывает, как правильно перекачивать кровь, мало того, что демон не помнит, как дышать, — Азирафаэль чуть наклоняется и накрывает своей ладонью вольготно лежащую на столе ладонь Кроули.<br/>— Это чудесный вечер, — произносит он прочувствованно. — Дорогой.<br/>Кроули теряет себя, растворяясь в его голосе, полном нежности, в его касаниях — пухловатые мягкие пальцы ангела нежно водят по его коже от костяшек к запястью, и нет в мире наслаждения больше. Кроули чудом находит в себе силы улыбнуться и лениво отвечает:<br/>— И ты даже не отведал финальный десерт.<br/>— Ещё один? — изумляется Азирафаэль.<br/>— Лучший, что есть в этом заведении, ангел.<br/>Кроули горд собой: он обнаружил новый ресторан, где Азирафаэль до сих пор не успел побывать, выведал всё заранее, хорошенько потолковал с персоналом — и вот они с ангелом сидят за вип-столиком и наслаждаются великолепной едой. И Азирафаэль улыбается — только ему, только Кроули, и теперь даже завидовать еде не получается. Азирафаэль всегда ест так, словно вкусная пища приносит ему оргазм за оргазмом, заставляя Кроули исходить пустой ревностью — но сейчас-то Кроули знает, что это он, демон Кроули, преподнёс ангелу райские ощущения. Все эти довольные тихие стоны, радостные вздохи, дрожащие ресницы и прикрытые глаза — это всё для него. Для Кроули.<br/>Он улыбается, любуясь ангелом, почти влюблённо глядящим на десерт — тот самый, финальный. На миг опускает взгляд на лежащий на подносе предмет восторга, затем вновь на Азирафаэля — и сталкивается с ним взглядами.<br/>— Ты такой красивый, — нежно произносит Азирафаэль, любуясь Кроули так же, как только что любовался десертом перед собой.<br/>Кроули усмехается.<br/>О да, он красивый.<br/>Он очень старается удерживать это обличье, выдавая его за своё истинное с таких давних времён, что даже другие демоны позабыли, что у Кроули есть иной облик.<br/>Мерзкий, отвратительный — настоящий.</p><p>Кроули покупает лимонный чизкейк и добавляет маленькое заклинание, чтобы под мерзким лондонским дождём не промокла коробка.<br/>О себе Кроули вспоминает лишь тогда, когда переступает порог книжного магазинчика и слышит обеспокоенный голос Азирафаэля:<br/>— Дорогой, ты весь промок! Ох, осторожнее, не задень книги слева!<br/>Кроули послушно стоит истуканом, пока Азирафаэль подлетает к нему (не в прямом смысле, конечно) и охает, осматривая.<br/>— Ты не можешь использовать магию, чтобы высушить себя? — спрашивает ангел почти удивлённо.<br/>— Возьми, — неловко отвечает Кроули, протягивая ему чизкейк и переступая с ноги на ногу, стараясь не задевать треклятые книги слева, справа, везде — со всех сторон эти чёртовы пылесборники!<br/>Азирафаэль берёт не тронутую дождём коробку, приоткрывает её и издаёт трепетный вздох предвкушения.<br/>Кроули жадно впитывает каждый миг, каждый звук. Кроули забывает, что с него всё ещё капает вода, украшая тёмными пятнами половицы магазинчика.<br/>Но Азирафаэль внимателен. Он поднимает взгляд, улыбается вновь — той самой нежно-лукавой улыбкой, разбивающей сердце Кроули и склеивающей вновь.<br/>— Тебе нужно высохнуть, дорогой.<br/>Кроули хмурится и щёлкает пальцами, но хоть одежда на нём и высыхает в мгновение ока, он всё ещё чуть подрагивает. Змеи не любят холод.<br/>Азирафаэль понимает его без слов.<br/>— Я принесу тебе плед.<br/>Его руки бережно помогают демону завернуться в клетчатый — ну разумеется! — плед из удивительно мягкой шерсти, затем Азирафаэль приносит какой-то травяной чай. Кроули уже достаточно изучил привычки ангела, чтобы знать: без десерта тот пьёт какао, по возможности украшая шоколадно-молочный напиток огромной шапкой из мэршмэллоу, а если есть что-то сладкое, то сопровождать его всегда будет чай без сахара, чтобы «не перебить вкус».<br/>Азирафаэль умеет наслаждаться жизнью, а Кроули наслаждается Азирафаэлем.</p><p>Проходит ещё пять минут, но Кроули, сидящий на диване, всё ещё дрожит, и Азирафаэль предлагает:<br/>— Ты можешь принять иной облик и согреться быстрее.<br/>Кроули хмыкает — он сам привык к своей лжи, и почти не замечает, что часть его демонических сил уходит на поддержание «нормальной» внешности.<br/>— Думаешь, хладнокровной змее будет лучше?<br/>Азирафаэль качает головой и мягко, словно неразумному ребёнку, поясняет:<br/>— Я имел в виду твой истинный облик, дорогой.<br/>Теперь Кроули вспоминает. Он сжимается на миг, даже пальцы на ногах поджимает, сгорбившись и бросив на Азирафаэля быстрый взгляд.<br/>— Ты забыл, ангел? Это и есть мой...<br/>— Дорогой, — решительно перебивает его тот. — Я мог бы напомнить тебе, что я — Начало, и что в моей власти многое. Но давай без этого, Кроули. Просто прими своё обличье.<br/>И, видя затравленное выражение на его лице, ангел милосердно добавляет:<br/>— Я могу отвернуться или выйти, если так будет лучше.<br/>Кроули начинает трясти уже вовсе не от холода. Меньше всего он хочет, чтобы Азирафаэль увидел его — того, о ком Кроули забыл уже несколько тысяч лет назад. Иногда вспоминал — смотрел на себя или своё отражение, ненавидя, но силы воли хватало лишь на несколько секунд. Да и было это в последний раз... Кажется, тогда ещё строилась Кейсария Палестинская, а хорошим зеркалом могла служить разве что ровная водная гладь.<br/>— Уйди, — выдыхает Кроули и добавляет сдавленно: — Пожалуйста, ангел.<br/>Азирафаэль кивает, ставит на удобный широкий подлокотник дивана небольшой поднос. На подносе чай с капелькой бренди и блюдце с кусочком чизкейка. На губах Азирафаэля — улыбка, но чуть иная: заботливая, полная нежности и — Кроули чувствует укол ненависти к себе — сострадания.<br/>Кроули не нужна ангельская жалость.<br/>Ему нужно кое-что совсем другое.<br/>Люди соединяются меж собой на физическом уровне, когда понимают, что близки духовно. Их любовь — выражение через жаждущую плоть.<br/>Если бы ангелы и демоны могли любить друг друга, это произошло бы иначе: их сущности соединились бы в истинных обликах.<br/>Любовь — вот чего жаждет Кроули, и не чьей-либо, а лишь Азирафаэля.<br/>Но сейчас ему необходимо согреться и перестать дрожать, поэтому он отводит взгляд и ждёт, пока Азирафаэль выйдет из комнаты. Прислушивается: повздыхав, ангел поискал на полках нужную книгу и, судя по шуршанию ткани, уселся в своё любимое кресло в подсобке, чтобы посвятить себя чтению.<br/>Вытянув ноги, Кроули медленно выдыхает и рассеивает заклинание. Он чувствует прилив сил, изумляясь, сколько же энергии выжрало одно лишь несчастное обличье. Красивое обличье. Кроули не пожалел бы и трети своей демонической силы, лишь бы эта маска стала его настоящим лицом. Если бы это тело стало его настоящим телом.<br/>Но теперь его облик изменился, и Кроули с отвращением смотрит на свои руки. Благо, больших зеркал в комнате нет, лишь одно, небольшое и потемневшее, смотрит из округлой серебристой рамы с комода, но к нему Кроули не полезет.<br/>Когти у Кроули желтоватые, жесткие, вытянутые и чуть загибающиеся у края. Кончики пальцев, наоборот, словно лежали в солёной воде несколько десятилетий, разъеденные и высохшие.<br/>Темнеющие кривые линии вен змеятся по суховатой коже, кое-где шелушащейся, превращающейся в чешую на запястьях и локтях. Не такую, как у змеиной формы, а тонкую, полупрозрачную — за ней видно что-то иное, пульсирующее в теле Кроули, и тот сам не хочет думать о том, что это может быть. Сосуды, несущие ядовитую кровь? Гниющая плоть, захваченная неведомой дрянью? Кроули не хочет знать, видеть и чувствовать этого.<br/>Его отвратительные руки смотрятся ещё более гадко на чистом и пушистом пледе.<br/>Кроули чувствует, как увеличиваются зубы в его рту, как непривычно изменяется форма челюсти и как язык становится больше, раздваивается на кончике, а уши и кожа за ними чешутся так, что Кроули не желает вспоминать, во что именно они преобразуются.<br/>Он хотя бы не истекает слизью.<br/>Уже хорошо.<br/>На самом деле Кроули лишь цепляется за эту мысль, пытается представить, что она смешная, хотя его разрывает на части от отвращения к себе, потому что он не должен быть таким, не хочет быть таким, не желает, чтобы его такого видел Азирафаэль, и мысль о том, что ангел уже знает о его истинном облике, заставляет Кроули сжаться и зажмуриться. Его теперь бросает в жар: уже не нужно тратить магию на поддержание обличья, и истинное тело способно лучше удерживать силу и тепло в себе. Он выпивает чай, смакуя вкус, жадно поглощает кусок чизкейка, вознося хвалу сахарам, углеводам и прочей «вредной» и полной энергии пище. Через несколько омерзительных минут Кроули возвращает себе красивый, стильный и правильный облик, а затем окликает Азирафаэля.<br/>Когда ангел возвращается, на его лице уже не заметно жалости или сострадания, лишь забота и тепло, и Кроули поражается этому, но больше благодарен и хочет забыть случившееся.<br/>Азирафаэль достаёт бутылку — уже не разбавляет алкоголь чаем — и Кроули счастлив.<br/>Пока что — счастлив.</p><p>Азирафаэль любит Кроули так сильно, что даже не старается осмысливать эту любовь — иначе придётся признать несколько довольно сложных вещей, разбираться с которыми Азирафаэль не хочет, да и необходимости вроде как нет.<br/>Кроули — его друг, единственный настоящий и понимающий друг, и тот факт, что он — демон, Азирафаэль принимает как неизбежное.<br/>В конце концов, Кроули же как-то принял тот факт, что Азирафаэль — ангел, хотя для него это наверняка было намного больнее: видеть того, кем уже никогда вновь не стать. Азирафаэль же видит в нём кого-то близкого, ценит это, блуждая веками среди людей и избегая встреч со своими сородичами или их демоническими антагонистами. Его собственный «антагонист» ждёт его у дверей какого-нибудь хорошего ресторана или бара, улыбается и с деланной небрежностью бросает привычное «Привет, ангел, позволь соблазнить тебя...». Азирафаэль всегда соглашается, хоть и не сразу, но в последнее время он изображает сопротивление всё реже.<br/>Проходят столетия, неожиданно наступает Апокалипсис, и их разносит по разные стороны так резко, что Азирафаэль сам не осознаёт, пока не бросает гневные слова в адрес Кроули — и не слышит его отчаянный ответ.<br/>Да и тогда не сразу понимает.<br/>Когда ангел и демон беседуют с Антихристом, и Кроули надевает очки, надеясь не испугать мальчика, Азирафаэль не говорит ему о том, что сын Дьявола способен видеть сквозь его красивую оболочку, и наверняка глядит на что-то пострашнее, чем змеиные жёлтые глаза.<br/>Но, даже если это и так, Адам верит словам.<br/>И Азирафаэль верит: ему многое надо обдумать.<br/>«Если мы живём по-человечески, почему мы не можем любить друг друга по-человечески?»<br/>Ответ очевиден: потому что тогда Кроули только и будет думать о своём несовершенстве, а обрекать его на вечные страдания Азирафаэль не может и не хочет.</p><p>«Выбирать обличье с умом».<br/>В пророчестве Агнесса упоминала об их обмене телами, и когда Азирафаэль говорит об этом Кроули, тот одновременно желтеет, бледнеет и зеленеет.<br/>— Я буду удерживать контроль над твоим человеческим телом и его обликом, — успокаивающе говорит Азирафаэль. — Никто не узнает.<br/>Кроули хмурится, сжимая губы. Он мог бы вселиться в какого-нибудь красавца или красавицу, но ему всегда больше нравилось ощущение своего собственного тела, разумеется, только в его изменённом виде.<br/>Зато теперь они могут совершить свой обмен: внешностью, но внешность-то у Кроули не та, что видит большинство: для достоверного обмана придётся копировать и духовную суть, облик на эфирно-оккультном уровне.<br/>И Азирафаэль сможет увидеть истинный облик Кроули.</p><p>Они меняются телами — теми самыми, в которых воплощены; и Кроули непривычно чувствовать себя в теле того, кем он восхищался так долго, ощущая лёгкое покалывание от предыдущего носителя обличья и его божественной благодати. Тело становится тяжелее и объёмнее, но это не неприятно. Кроули проводит кончиками пальцев по животу, чуть надавливая, всё ещё чуть ошарашенный «обменом». Его плоть мягкая, и лицо, мимика и движения — всё иное, такое незнакомое, что Кроули потребуется провести немало часов перед зеркалом. Он знает, как двигается Азирафаэль, знает каждый его жест, каждую мелочь, но повторить это — задача совсем иная.<br/>Кроули поднимает взгляд, непривычно глядя снизу вверх на ангела и видя чужую нежную улыбку на лице, которое привык считать своим.<br/>— Ты в порядке, дорогой? — чуть обеспокоенно спрашивает Азирафаэль.<br/>По нему не заметно, насколько ему неловко или неудобно в теле Кроули. Он поддерживает его таким же, как обычно — красивым, и Кроули улыбается в ответ.<br/>— А ты, ангел?<br/>— Нахожу это весьма интересным опытом, — с достоинством замечает тот. А затем вдруг откидывается назад, как это обычно делает Кроули, и хрустит шеей. — Ты такой гибкий. Я видел, но ощущать... иначе.<br/>Кроули пристально следит за ним, стараясь уловить хоть каплю отвращения, но, похоже, ангел спокоен, и Кроули расслабляется вместе с ним.</p><p>Обмен телами пришёл Азирафаэлю в голову не только из-за того, что он приноровился разгадывать пророчества Агнессы. Адам менял мир, и всё в его присутствии обретало истинный облик, точнее, тот, который Антихрист считал правильным.<br/>Всё, кроме Кроули.<br/>Или его это коснулось как-то иначе?<br/>Вельзевул с Габриэлем тоже казались более «человечными» при беседе с Антихристом, так был ли в этом смысл? Да и сам Азирафаэль не принял изначальный ангельский облик, убийственный для глаз любого смертного.<br/>Азирафаэлю сложно было утверждать что-то однозначно, особенно когда дело касалось спонтанного изменения реальности. Проще было просто проверить — тем более, повод был.<br/>При обмене телами Азирафаэля словно сдавливает и вытягивает, но в этом есть какая-то непривычная свобода движений, будто теперь каждая его частичка на новом — но своём — месте.<br/>Новое обличье Азирафаэлю нравится, хотя он с удовольствием вернулся бы потом в своё собственное, уже привычное и родное. Но главным оказывается другое: Азирафаэль с удивлением прислушивается к себе и своему телу, обнаруживая то, что Кроули, одержимый одной-единственной мыслью, даже не заметил.<br/>Нежно улыбнувшись чуть растерявшемуся от перемены облика демону, Азирафаэль мысленно делает себе заметку: порадовать того новостью, если их трюк удастся.<br/>Главное, организовать это как-нибудь потактичнее.</p><p>Едва они возвращают друг другу их облики, Азирафаэль чуть затаивает дыхание. Точнее, он сначала проверяет ощущения от собственного тела, поправляет костюм, бабочку — и лишь потом переводит взгляд на Кроули.<br/>Тот выглядит одновременно довольным и разочарованным, и Азирафаэль решает не спешить.<br/>Тем более, их ждёт восхитительный обед в «Ритц», чудесный вечер в книжном и не испорченное лёгким похмельем утро там же.<br/>Азирафаэль продолжает наблюдать за Кроули, выискивая изменения, но не находя их.<br/>Либо Кроули решил, что так и должно быть, и делает вид, что ничего не случилось, либо...<br/>...либо он даже не заметил.<br/>А Азирафаэль никак не может выбрать момент.</p><p>— Кроули, — требовательно произносит Азирафаэль, — нам надо поговорить.<br/>— Уверен, мне это не понравится... — бурчит демон нахмурившись и лениво растекаясь по дивану. Если уж беседовать с разгневанным — а Кроули кажется, что ангел именно разгневан — посланцем Небес, то лучше сидя.<br/>Конец Света не случился где-то пять или шесть месяцев назад. Азирафаэль и Кроули отмечают это уже далеко не в первый раз: сегодня вечером они решают остаться в магазинчике, разграбить восстановленные запасы алкоголя и немного попредаваться ностальгии вперемешку с радостью новым и удобным изобретениям (ностальгировать в комфорте современности намного уютнее, чем действительно вернуться во времена без автомобилей, централизованного водоснабжения и электромиксеров. Хвала человечеству).<br/>Азирафаэль садится рядом и кладёт руку на плечо Кроули, сохраняя ровную осанку.<br/>— Дорогой. — Он старается подбирать слова так, чтобы прозвучать как можно более тактично. — Как давно ты проверял свой... демонический облик?<br/>Кроули ожидаемо напрягается, и Азирафаэль смотрит на него, улыбается мягко.<br/>Кроули смотрит в ответ.<br/>До демона доходит то, что он не замечал раньше: в этот раз в глазах ангела нет того сожаления, есть лишь... лукавство? Как Азирафаэль может быть весёлым, говоря о чём-то столь омерзительном и неприятном?<br/>— Давно, — недовольно шипит Кроули. —Ты помниш-ш-ш-шь. Дождь, магазин, чиз-с-с-скейк...<br/>— Конечно, — мягко кивает Азирафаэль, продолжая смотреть на демона чуть ли не с нежностью. — Можешь показать его сейчас?<br/>Кроули вскидывается. Азирафаэль со всеми его десятками истинных глаз не успевает заметить и осознать, как Кроули оказался на спинке дивана и, через мгновение, в дальнем углу.<br/>— С ума сош-ш-шёл? — выдыхает он почти обречённо.<br/>Потому что Кроули знает: если ангел чего-то хочет, он этого добивается. Особенно если он хочет этого от Кроули. Вот и сейчас Азирафаэль поворачивается к нему, вновь поднимает уголки губ, лучась этой своей добротой и одновременно просяще сияя глазами, и горло Кроули сдавливает от осознания, что отказать не выйдет. Не Азирафаэлю. Не когда тот так смотрит на него.<br/>Азирафаэль — словно его персональное проклятие и благословение одновременно.<br/>Кроули сдавленно выдыхает сквозь зубы, склоняя голову.<br/>— Хорошо, ангел, — тихо бормочет он. —  Ты... Может, хотя бы отвернёшься?..<br/>К его удивлению, Азирафаэль согласно кивает и отворачивается. Кроули сжимает и разжимает кулаки, ненавидя себя заранее за следующие секунды, нащупывает сохраняющее его красивый и желанный облик заклинание — и, коротко вздохнув, опускает завесу.<br/>К его удивлению, ничего не происходит.<br/>Кроули моргает, на миг испуганный, что что-то не так с демонической магией, велит своему телу обрести змеиную форму — и тут же едва не падает на пол, вытянувшись в здоровенную чёрно-красную змею.<br/>Значит, его чары работают.<br/>Зло зашипев, Кроули вновь велит своему сосуду принять истинный вид, уже не столько испуганный, сколько раздосадованный. Благо, ангел честно не смотрит, закрывшись крыльями.<br/>Кроули отбрасывает заклинание личины прочь, не просто снимая, но разрушая до основания — и его змеиное вытянутое тело вновь принимает человеческую форму. Кроули выпускает крылья — всё ещё чёрные, всё ещё с ним. Но что же тогда?..<br/>— Можно? — спрашивает Азирафаэль, когда замечает края чужих маховых перьев рядом со своими.<br/>Кроули не отвечает, но Азирафаэль всё равно оборачивается — и смотрит довольно и радостно.<br/>Но не удивлённо.</p><p>Азирафаэль всё объясняет, пока Кроули трясётся и плачет на его диване, закутанный в тот самый шерстяной плед.<br/>— Дорогой, просто Адам, как и ты, счёл это твоей сутью, и...<br/>Кроули дрожит в его объятиях, оплетая и обвивая ангела руками и ногами. Ему уже не так уж и важно, как и почему, главное лишь то, что он больше не должен бояться, не должен... избегать.<br/>Человечество обречено на любовь плотскую, демоны же и ангелы любят на ином, духовном плане. В своих истинных сущностях.<br/>Азирафаэль никогда бы не полюбил того, кем был Кроули, но, может, полюбит того, кем он стал?<br/>Кроули говорит об этом, сбивчиво, хрипло, перемежая слова с неразборчивыми звуками, которых ни один человек не смог бы воспроизвести даже под угрозой смертной казни. Азирафаэль в ответ улыбается: нежно, чуть хитро и так, что у Кроули пропадают вообще все слова, оставляя лишь невнятное их подобие.<br/>— Кроули, — тихо шепчет ему Азирафаэль, поглаживая демона по волосам, почёсывая затылок. — Я люблю тебя уже давно, потому что знаю тебя настоящего.<br/>— Нгкх, — вылетает изо рта Кроули. Грудную клетку словно сдавило, и даже сказать-то ничего не получается, а ведь столько лет представлялось признание: стильное, яркое, красивое — такое, что это ангел лишится дара речи, а не наоборот.<br/>Ладонь Азирафаэля опускается ниже, ведя по спине и забираясь под пиджак и рубашку. Кроули едва не сгорает от прикосновений ангельских пальцев к коже, выгибается неосознанно, даже не думая о том, как выглядит сейчас.<br/>— Ты — тот, кто ты есть, дорогой, — выдыхает ему на ухо Азирафаэль и добавляет нежно: — Любимый.</p><p>Уже позже Азирафаэль смущённо признаёт, что был бы не прочь, конечно, принять и предыдущий облик Кроули, но то обличье, которое у демона сейчас, намного привычнее и приятнее. Потому что при всей готовности любить по-человечески, слияние на уровне духовном — чистое, не отяжелённое бренной плотью — это наиболее высшая форма любви и доверия, на которую ангелы вообще способны.<br/>Спасибо Адаму, думает Кроули.<br/>Спасибо, думает Азирафаэль, мысленно благодаря всех и каждого: Адама, выбравшего жизнь, Кроули, выбравшего быть рядом, и, может, чуточку Богиню — за то, что так всё и произошло. И всех остальных — за то, что не вмешиваются и не мешают влюблённым демону и ангелу наслаждаться друг другом.<br/>У Кроули остаётся кое-что от его изначального демонического облика: чёрные змеиные чешуйки на спине, локтях и щиколотках, раздвоенный язык, некоторые... половые особенности. Азирафаэль улыбается, всем своим видом показывая, что его всё более чем устраивает — и его действия не дают повода усомниться в этом.<br/>Кроули же не сразу привыкает к глазам по всему телу ангела (потом ему понравится целовать многочисленные веки), пушистым перьям не только на крыльях (чесать нежный пух у их основания — сплошное удовольствие как для Кроули, так и для Азирафаэля) и многим другим особенностям истинного облика Начала.<br/>Но когда привыкнет...</p><p>Им не надо привыкать любить друг друга — они влюблены уже давно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Если вам показалось, что финалом я как-то обнуляю проблемы людей с ненавистью к своей внешности и всем вытекающим: блин, ребят, я очень ненавидела себя большую часть своей жизни, в основном как раз за внешность, у меня были периоды, когда я не хотела видеть себя в зеркале, не могла смотреть в зеркало без желания навредить себе и всё такое. В том числе и из-за внезапного и нездорового набора веса, например.<br/>Это невесёлая и хорошо знакомая мне штука, но эта история не про неё, а про Кроули и Азирафаэля. Спасибо.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>